Mutual Understanding
by whitefox113
Summary: more than FRIENDS, but not LOVERS... same FEELING but not 1 HEART... some say it's LOVE, some say it's a GAME... a short time HAPPINESS with a BITTER end... both LOSE... all FAIL... because M.U. is nothing but a FAKE fairy tale...or is it.   Please read!
1. Chapter 1 introduction

**Mutual Understanding **

_By : WhItEfOx113 _

Summary : more than FRIENDS, but not LOVERS... same FEELING but not 1 HEART... some say it's LOVE, some say it's a GAME... a short time HAPPINESS with a BITTER end... both LOSE... all FAIL... because M.U. is nothing but a FAKE fairy tale...or is it.^_^

Disclaimer : I don't own GAKUEN ALICE haha XP

* * *

"Love is when you shed a tear and still want him,  
it's when he ignores you and you still love him,  
it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you,  
when all you really do is cry."

* * *

As the summary goes M.U. is nothing but a Fake fairytale... Mikan Sakura has just experience her first time ever break up with a guy, she thought that will only be a special friend nothing more nothing less, but then when they broke up, she never knew that not having him beside her was so empty and lifeless. At first, she thought that they will not last together cause a handsome guy like him will not really like someone like her that's why she always tease him to look for a girl that's so cute to match up to him, but he really proven her wrong, then as days pass, the most unexpected thing happen that lend then to break up. Here is where mikan try to overcome everything. Question, is M.U. really just a fake fairy tale or is it?

INTRODUCTION OF MAIN CHARACTERS

**Mikan Sakura** =The protagonist in the story, a serious, hyper active kind of girl that always do things she likes no matter what but when she started struggling from the break up with natsume and some other problems, she gradually change in to an always quiet and less active girl.

**Hotaru Imai **=Mikan's bestest friend, always doing her own thing, and has an expressionless face but she has a side that she only shows to mikan & fumiko. She'll do anything to protect her friends that's why she tries to help mikan with everything plus she already experience that kind of relationship. she protects mikan from hyuuga but still trying to find a way to get them together.

**Fumiko Miyasak **=Mikan & hotaru second best friend, she's a beautiful girl and has a kind, quiet, shy attitude with others but when she with mikan & hotaru the quiet and shy attitude becomes loud & outgoing specially with mikan around. Fumiko and mikan are always together during lunch time and sometimes dismisal, they also always play a somewhat bf/gf kind of relationship for fun cause they're so sweet with each other and always share EVERYTHING.

**Natsume Hyuuga** =The other protagonist in the story, who is a cute, handsome, kind, secretive, easily jealous kind of guy, and likes playing games on people, but if ever he has a problem, he doesn't like to let people be involve. When mikan and him broke up he tried to hide everything inside him even to his best friend ruka. He just doesn't like talking about it and tries to divert everything by doing stuffs.

**Ruka Nogi** =Best friend of natsume, they treat each other like brothers and do things together. He's a kind, handsome guy that always ask advises to close friends about the girl he likes and always teasing his friends together with natsume, specially mikan. He was also the first to become friends with mikan before natsume, but he never expected that mikan and natsume would end up together, so he distance himself from mikan and never talk with her anymore, well except if mikan talks to him.

**Ayanami Hirano** =A younger sister to mikan, she's a tall, slim girl even though sometimes she has an annoying and irritating attitude, mikan still loves her for she know that deep inside, ayanami is just longing for someone to understand her truthfully. ayanami is 'somewhat' a copy of mikan but as time pass she gradually change cause she finally found someone who change her life.

**Kuhama Yoshikawa** =A super rich, kind, cute, caring guy. He likes to listen to people and give advises but sometimes insults them jokingly. kuhama & mikan became close when mikan broke up with natsume, and that made natsume jealous or mad. He always listen to her complains, always making mikan laugh with things he do, always there for her no matter what, and he thinks natsume is not a man for doing something like that to mikan.

**Souma Yugi** =A childish, annoying and stupid friend of natsume, who's the cause of mikan and natsume's break up. He sometimes want natsume all to himself and he's trying to get a gf no matter what but only became a pain in the ass for girls.

**Tifa Sukinami** =Girlfriend of hagime, a pretty, bitchy, weird kind of girl. At first she just wants to play with mikan and natsume but then she gradually started having a hate feeling towards mikan and always staring at her like some kind of a ghost when their near or they bump to each other .

**Hagime Hyuuga** =Boyfriend of tifa, a handsome, nonchalant kind of guy that always do whatever tifa says and also do dirty works for her. He doesn't hate mikan, he's just doing what was said, and the truth was he doesn't care whoever his brother go out with, its natsume's life not his, he sometimes even give advises to his brother.

**Sukinami-san** =A fatty old lady and mother of tifa. she only approves of tifa and hagime's relationship but not mikan and natsume's relationship or better yet anyone's relationship, she always scold mikan for being near natsume, so she always gets in their way, in short she wants them to break up .

* * *

onto Chapter1 XD Hope you all like it...


	2. Chapter 2 regret

**Mutual Understanding**

_By : WhItEfOx113_**  
**

Summary : more than FRIENDS, but not LOVERS... same FEELING but not 1 HEART... some say it's LOVE, some say it's a GAME... a short time HAPPINESS with a BITTER end... both LOSE... all FAIL... because M.U. is nothing but a FAKE fairy tale... or is it.^_^

Disclaimer : of course, I don't own GAKUEN ALICE except our genius tachibana-san haha XD

Author note : ok, I'll be truthful the summary is not actually mine, it was just send to me by my cousin because it's a quote, it really hit the center, that's why I had this idea of writing a story about it and I can say that this story is base on a real teenage life.

Oh... I almost forgot before I begin this story, I would like to apologies about the characters OOC cause it base on real people so no alice or special powers, some of them will really be OOC in the story but don't worry I would try to keep their real characters intacted.

Natsume and ruka are in the lower batch then mikan, hotaru and others are in the higher batch plus there will be added characters.

Hope you like my first ever publish story XD

* * *

"Love is when you shed a tear and still want him,  
it's when he ignores you and you still love him,  
it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you,  
when all you really do is cry."

* * *

_Chapter 1 :** Regrets**_

* * *

_Mikan's Dream_

**"hey mikan! so what do you say?" megumi asked while putting her things inside her school bag. **

**"uhmm... I never been there before so guess I'll come" I said, but looking extremely nervous about what's going to happen because HE'll come along. **

**"hontoni! then lets go! hayaku desu!" **

**All of them stood up from there sits and run towards the door, me being the last one to go outside the room running to the particular place we talk about a minute ago, then suddenly I just notice _HIM_ looking at me from behind and it seen like the time stop between us when our eyes met, but he just pass by me like I was not even there. **

**"what was that all about" I whisper to no one while slowly stopping, _'its like his eyes were saying to me, follow him no matter what happens even if he already given up'_ I thought still looking at his back.**

**"matte! natsume-kun!" I shouted, running really fast to keep up with him, but luck was not on my side, he already went inside the house and disappeared around the crawded house. **

**"natsume, why! why are you doing this to me? I can't understand you anymore!" **

**"NATSUME!~~"**

* * *

I suddenly woke up with tears running down my face. _'why do I have to dream about him again?'_ I thought while adjusting my eyes from the sunlight, I stood up and look at the clock that didn't wake me up on time. _'8am nah..its ok were just practicing our graduation, so I guess its ok to be late'_ I went inside the bathroom and did my morning routine.

"guess that's ok" I said, making one last look at myself in the mirror, then went down the stairs towards the door because I'm already late for 1 hour, and I never eaten breakfast since that day happen. Adsent-mindedly walking slow my phone rang, I check who texted me. It was my best friend hotaru.

_$baka, where the hell are you? are you even come to school today?$ _

_-hotaru _

_*haha hotaru I'll be there in a sec. k* XD _

_-mikan _

As I kept my phone inside my bag, I enter the school gates passing by the guards with a 'hello' greeting then up the stairs to the second floor where my locker's located, then suddenly memories that I don't want to remembered flashback to me.

_'why do I have to remember those things?' _I thought, hitting my forehead then stopping in front of my locker,_ 'just get over it! nothing would change no matter what you do! ~sigh~ last time I check I would loved being here at school because HE'LL be waiting for me every morning so that we can see each other, then when its dismisal until night falls we would be still together, but now I feel I would rather just be at home and slept the whole day not being disturb by anyone well except my mom, ~heavy sigh~ I so hate myself'. _Opening my locker with the effort to not remember anything concerning HIM then after getting the things I need for today I went straight to my class where I found my bestfriend fixing her invention, and the class at chaos.

"hey! hotaru morning I guess haha"walking straight next to her sit to place my bag and relax.

"you're late as usual"she said with her nonchalant face.

" yup, I woke up late again haha"smiling weirdly while trying to hide the sadness in my face.

"ms. sakura you're late" takahashi-sensei said with her stupid -trying to hide- frown whenever she was in our class because honestly she hated our class for always getting into trouble, at the first day of classes she was smiling (plastic) towards us saying "its so nice that I got this class with so many students like you", but as days pass, our class was name the most **'Troublesome Class' **which we all like, so that's the story where her stupid smile turn to a frown which she tries to hide and still tries to act all happy but inside she's ready to explode.

"hai, sensei gomen ne" standing up and bowing my head to her.

"ok, but try to come earlier cause it will still affect your grade if your always late"

"hai!" I said with a half-frown face and thought 'like you even care if I fail', still standing beside my chair until she nod her head for me to sit down.

"mikan-chan, are you ok?" yuu asked with a worry expression on his face.

"of course yuu-kun, why?"

"nandemonai, I just thought somethings bothering you"

"oh... hahaha its ok I'm fine really" smiling more widely so they wouldn't catch me lying, _'was I really that obvious? I guess no matter what I do or say, they know my expressions are all fake, but I'm really trying my best not to think about it so as not to worry them' _I thought while looking outside the window with an expressionless face.

* * *

Normal POV

"hey baka! its lunch already, let's go buy something" hotaru shouted while walking toward the door.

"huh? oh... yeah, wait a minute, I just have to get my wallet" mikan said, snapping out of her daydream world and started digging hard inside her bag to grab her wallet then runned after hotaru.

"matte hotaru!"

"so you ok?"

"yeah, why?"

"nandemonia"

Mikan shook her head."really hotaru-chan your being weird.."

Inside the cafeteria mikan and hotaru fall in line to get there food. When suddenly coming down the stairway was the least person mikan wants to see with his best friend beside him and the most stupid person behind them, but then the unexpected or maybe expected thing that happened was the exact time they were at the top stairway mikan look up and there eyes met.

"three pieces of crab-brain"hotaru said to the cafeteria lady not really caring about the others who was there first.

"uhmm... hotatu-chan I think we better hurry" mikan said somewhat looking really nervous and pretending she didn't saw anything or rather some one.

"huh? why?" hotaru asked raised an eyebrown, when she saw mikan looking nervous, then from behind mikan, she saw Hyuuga coming down the stairway. She paid for the food then grabbing it and mikan's wrist, pulling her towards the doorway."let's go!".

"hey natsume it's mikan" souma whispered while poking natsume's shoulder and looking at both hotaru and mikan's back.

"I know, I just saw her"natsume whispered back with a little sad tone in it.

Ruka notice natsume's depressed face and he knew it was because of mikan. They just saw each other and stared for a minute or so, then mikan was the first to look away. _'guess he still likes her hah' _ruka thought still staring at natsume's face.

Back at Mikan & Hotaru

"hotaru, it's ok now, lets just go to the sakura tree"

"oh... yeah, sure"

Hotaru keeps walking while still dragging mikan to the sakura tree. When suddenly someone shouted, "mikan! hotaru!". Hotaru & mikan look back to see who called them, and saw a beautiful girl walked toward them slowly yet elegant.

"fumiko" hotaru said calmly and letting go of mikan's wrists.

"where the hell are you two going? I been looking for both of you" fumiko said stopping infront of them while grabbing hold of mikan's arms.

"gomen ne fumiko, where going to the sakura tree" mikan said smiling widely while looking at fumiko beside her.

"ok" fumiko said still holding onto mikan while they head towards the sakura tree.

"so why are you hurrying awhile ago?" fumiko asked.

"nandemonai" mikan said nonchalantly.

"we saw hyuuga coming down the stairs in the cafeteria" hotaru said while opening her bags of crab-brain.

Fumiko let go of mikan, and walked towards the sakura tree to lie down. " so that why... ".

Mikan stared at them for awhile and sat beside fumiko to relax. " you know, I so hate myself for even saying that word to him, if I haven't said that... I wouldn't be in so much pain right now... I really regret every single thing that happen that day" mikan said looking up in the sky while trying to stop the tears from falling. "it was just a sudden burst of emotion, so why did it end up like this? I'm such an idoit!".

"your not an idiot, it was souma's fault not yours" fumiko said while looking at mikan with concerned.

"no! everytime I think about it, its my fault, saying that word was the biggest mistake" mikan said closing her eyes tightly.

"..."

"..."

"hahaha its ok, come on I'm not that depressed anymore, I still have you guys with me" mikan said suddenly smiling widely at them.

Hotaru just stared at mikan and fumiko just look down. "guys, I think its time to go" she said and started walking away from them.

"yeah, let's go" fumiko said standing up and pulling mikan.

* * *

hahaha end of chapter 1, I really hope you all like it and please leave a comment, you can say anything you like flames, insults or something is ok, but I really did have a hard time on how I'm going to put it in story hehe XDXD I'm still happy I just finish chapter 1!


End file.
